Sejenak
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Draco menyesali permainan yang dulu ia ajukan pada Harry. Dan kini ia harus rela memendam rasa cintanya itu karena Harry tidak ingin hidup itu hanya sebuah delusi. Hanya sejenak biarkan tinggalkan waktu yang terus berjalan—sudut pandang orang kedua—Drarry


**Sejenak**

**T**

**DraRry**

**Draco menyesali permainan yang dulu ia ajukan pada Harry. Dan kini ia harus rela memendam rasa cintanya itu karena Harry tidak ingin hidup itu hanya sebuah delusi.—sudut pandang orang kedua—Drarry**

**Hurt—Angst **

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Sejenak by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SEBUAH senyuman yang dipaksakan terus kau tunjukan padanya. Walau sebenarnya kau menangis dan berteriak keras saat seseorang yang kau kasihi berjalan di altar sambil tersenyum ke arahmu—karena masa-masa gelap sudah berakhir. Lalu kau melihat dengan jelas bahwa pemuda yang kau beri separuh hatimu itu mengikat janji suci sehidup semati bersama orang lain—gadis bersurai merah yang kini mengenakan gaun putih. Harapanmu pupus saat melihat titik kenyataan. Kau ingin pemuda itu mengenakan setelan jas pengantinnya yang berwarna putih itu berjalan di altar dengan dirimu yang sudah menunggunya menggunakan setelan jas pengantin berwarna hitam—di dekat seorang pastor. Jika menengok ke arah delusi, yang kau inginkan adalah mengikat janji suci bersamanya sehingga dia bisa menjadi milikmu setiap detik, menit, jam, hari, tahun, dan selamanya hingga napasmu berhenti.

Hatimu berdarah tanpa henti bagai keran air yang rusak saat seseorang yang kau kasihi itu berciuman dengan pengantinnya. Rasa pusing dan sesak tentu menyelimutimu hingga kau nyaris tumbang jika teman di sebelahmu tidak menahan tubuhmu. Kau terus berbohong bahwa kau baik-baik saja pada temanmu yang khawatir padamu.

Namun rasa sakitmu tidak hanya sampai di situ. Kali ini matamu berkaca-kaca hendak menitikan air mata kesakitan saat kedua pengantin itu berjalan beriringan menuju kereta kuda terbang yang sudah dihias dengan indahnya. Riuh tepuk tangan menulikan pendengaranmu yang kini kosong. Rasanya ada sebuah rasa mengganjal yang sakit di tenggorokanmu. Kau terus menahannya namun kesakitan itu merambat ke seluruh tubuhmu. Dan tanpa seorang pun yang melihat air mata mengalir dari kedua manik abu-abumu karena melihat kereta kuda terbang itu pergi. Dengan rasa yang sakit kau lalu langsung saja melakukan _apparate_ untuk melunturkan semuanya.

"_Draco! Besok aku akan menikah dengan Ginny. Kau datang ya. Ayolah, jangan mengecewakanku!" _

Suaranya yang begitu indah yang membuatmu terbelalak kaget itu masih terngiang di pendengaranmu. Nyatanya suara indah itu tidak seindah maknanya. Suara itu menandakan sebuah bencana dalam pikiranmu yang hingga sampai sekarang masih porak-poranda. Rasa sakit itu menggerogoti dirimu hingga ke sumsum terdalam.

"_Sebelumnya maafkan aku Draco. Karena… kita tidak bisa menjalin hubungan terlarang ini selamanya. Maksudku, mau jadi apa kita nanti? Aku hanya ingin menggapai mimpiku. Sudah cukup permainan bodoh ini." _

Suaranya itu… masih sangat kau ingat—bahkan kau mengingat suara retak hatimu. Kau lalu berlari ke toilet untuk melepas tangismu sepuas-puasnya. Hanya seorang pemuda yang secara tidak sengaja terjatuh lebih dalam ke dasar sebuah permainan gila. Ya, kau sangat menyesal mengapa permainan itu dulu kau ajukan padanya. Kau masih sangat ingat saat pemuda itu menerima ajakanmu itu dengan santai. Kalian pun bermain "pacar-pacaran" selama setahun dengan diam-diam. Sayangnya karma menyerangmu karena kau perlahan mencintainya—namun dia tidak pernah mencintaimu. Hubungan kalian selama ini gantung—lebih tepatnya pemuda itu yang menggantungkanmu. Selama ini kau harus tahan bagaimana pemuda itu bermain dengan wanita lain di depan matamu sendiri—demi selesainya permainan itu. Namun kini _game over_! Kau sudah kalah telak karena terlena.

Kedua tanganmu menadah menyambut aliran air dari keran di wastafel. Lalu kau usapkan air itu ke wajah kusutmu. Dinginnya air yang perlahan meresap menyejukan wajahmu tidak kau hiraukan karena pikiranmu masih berkelana ke masa yang hilang. Tangan pucatmu meraih sehelai handuk yang menggantung di dekat situ lalu menggunakannya untuk mengelap wajahmu.

Kaki jenjangmu berjalan menuju kasur. Dengan lemas kau hempaskan tubuhmu begitu saja ke kasur hingga kau bisa merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhmu sakit karenanya—sama seperti orang itu yang menghempaskan perasaannya begitu saja.

Kau melepaskan jas dan kemejamu—membiarkan dinginnya suhu kala ini memelukmu yang bertelanjang dada. Isak tangismu mulai terdengar lagi mengingat wajah pemuda itu. Kau pejamkan kedua matamu sejenak lalu perlahan membukanya. Kau baringkan tubuhmu ke samping. Dan… betapa terkejutnya dirimu saat menemukan seseorang yang sangat kau harapkan saat ini ada di sampingmu. Dia sedang memejamkan mata indahnya di hadapanmu.

Perlahan tanganmu terjulur untuk membelai surai kecokelatan itu yang halus bagai sutera. Senyuman bahagia terpancar dari wajahmu—akhirnya kau bisa menyentuhnya lagi. Namun detik berikutnya kau sadar bahwa ini adalah sebuah mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat sulit untuk bangun lagi.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, Harry! Setidaknya dalam mimpi. Hanya sejenak biarkan ilusiku berenang di lautan langit biru. Hanya sejenak tinggalkan dirinya yang kini menjadi cintamu. Hanya sejenak."

The End

* * *

Huwawahahaaha akhirnya bikin oneshot! ^o^ maaf cuma sedikit X3 gaje pula XD hanya ingin mencurahkan sebuah imaji yang terinspirasi dari lagunya Kristal – Sejenak :D sambil dengerin itu deh pasti dapet feelnya XD

Oke mohon repiunya untuk di kritik :D coba nih pake sudut pandang kedua :D

Mohon bantuannya ^o^


End file.
